Walk It Out
by ileamc
Summary: What happens if Edward does the Walk It Out and its put on youtube and the whole school saw it? My first humor fanfic


**AN: I am such a hip hop person but I dont know if any of yall did this, but I want to see what it is like when Edward does the walk it out. This is my first humor fanfic.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! I just had a vision!", Alice was over at my house while the others went hunting. Edward wanted her to keep me occupied so I wont have an accident, cause I am a death magnet.

"What is it Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"You just have to wait and see. Okay I have bought these cameras when I went shopping alone and I wanted to film that was in my vision. Its going to be hilarious."

"Oookay, I hate when you keep things from me."

"I know but if I tell you it will be spoiled."

"Oh ok so what do we have to do?"

"First before the others come home I am going to put a camera in Edward's room and one here in your room."

"Alright."

"Ill be back less than ten minutes." She said.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later

"Okay now let me put this camera right here on your new labtop." Yeah Edward bought me a labtop so I wont have to use my slow computer anymore.

"Just watch," I nodded.

I saw Edward walking into his room with a CD in his hand. He put the CD down on his couch and went into his closet. A minute later he came out with baggy jeans that went to his thighs exposing part of his blue boxers with a big dark blue sweatshirt that had money and cars. He also wore a big chain necklace that had a lot of dimonds and I saw grillz on his teeth. And he also wore a cap that says I love Bella and had it on the side. Aww so sweet.

He still looked gorgous.

I laughed. I have never seen Edward dressed like a gangsta.

He opened the cover and I recognized it. The artist was UNK.

"Oh my gosh I did not know he listens to hip hop." He said he hated 70s music and hip hop.

"I know but lets just see what happens." Edward put the CD in his stereo and waited a few seconds.

The Walk It Out song came on.

What I saw was shocking.

Edward was doing the Walk It Out dance. Man he was movin his legs and hips. I was trying to hold my laugh but I couldn't. I laughed so hard I could not even breath.

"Okay Bella you need to breath before you pass out and miss this."

I heard Edward yelling. "Aaaaayyyyy!!!" with his low voice but it still sounded musical.

He was moving to the beat. He had his arms crossed to his chest acting like a total gangsta. He smiled exposing his grillz pointing at them nodding his head to the song. I laughed.

"Bella? Alice? Why are you laughing?" Charlie was standing at my door way. Alice answered.

"Uh we are watching a video come and look." She giggled Charlie looked and he started to turn red. He started to crack up, laughing on the floor. He past out. Alice picked him up and put him on his bed.

She came back.

Now I see Edward showing off his chain and sweatshirt. "Aaaaaayyyyy!!!" He yelled again. He started to brush his shoulder and throwing gang signs. And to my surprise he did it so well that he knew them.

Finally the song was over. Me and Alice were laughing so hard that I almost past out. Alice turned off the camera that was in his room and shut the labtop.

"Edward is coming and dont try to laugh if he questions then just say that we were watching Americas Funniest Videos and saw a video that was funny. But I need to get the camera from Edward's room."

"Well Edward is coming tonight is he?'

"Yeah."

"Okay grab the stuff and get it ready while Edward watches me sleep."

"Bella you are a genius!"

"My gosh Alice I though you were smarter than me,"

"Well I got caught up with the video."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

'Can we put it on Youtube?'

"Good idea and we can show it in front of the whole school on graduation."

"Awsome."

Alice left and Charlie came into the room. "That video was funny."

"It was dont tell Edward because we are going to put it on Youtube and show it on graduation."

"Great idea, I want to see him all embarrassed."

"I know I do too. He will be the one embarrassed not me this time."

"Okay well its late."

"Good Night dad."

"Goodnight."

I grabbed my bathroom stuff and took a shower. After I was done and got dressed I walked into my room and I smelled... him.

I felt strong cold arms wrapping around my waist and my hair brushed back. Even though I cant see I felt his lips on my neck.

"Hello love."

"Hey, so how was hunting?"

"Great."

"Cool." I yawned.

"The human needs to sleep." He picked me up and tucked me in. He got in bed with me with my head against his chest. I fell asleep when he was humming my lullaby.

* * *

Graduation

We all got our diplomas and of course Edward and the rest of the Cullens got lots of them. I saw Renee and Phil standing and gave me hugs. Charlie gave me a big hug too. Edward came up to me and kissed me.

"Everyone I need your attention please!!!" The principal said on the microphone.

"We are going to show you pictures and a video so everyone take your seats and enjoy the show." The room went black and there was a big screen on stage. Edward sat next to me his fingers intertwined with mine.

I saw pictures of Mike and Jessica and the other couples including us, and other students that are working in classrooms.

Now here comes the best part.

The video.

It showed Edward doing the Walk it Out. Everyone in the room started laughing and I did too. I looked at Edward next to me and he glared at me. Oh crap.

The video was over and Alice and I walked out after our goodbyes. When we were out of sight I was in her arms and we ran into the meadow.

"Uh Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats going to happen?"

"Uh I dont know to be honest. Its all fuzzy but um I gotta go."

"Wait Alice!" But she was gone leaving me alone in the meadow. I felt presance behind me. I heard growling and I looked in the direction but nothing was there. A second later something hard knocked me to the ground and I saw Edward ontop of me holding my wrists like shackles. I could not escape.

"That was your idea wasn't it?"

"Um... "I gulped. He bent his head and pressed his cold lips on my throat. "No it wasn't Alice saw it in her vision." I gasped I started to get dizzy.

"But its on Youtube."

"I know I promise Ill have Alice delete it. Its was for graduation. And that was my idea." I covered my mouth I should not have said that last part.

"Oh really," he chuckled.

"Um yeah. But it was funny. I thought you hated rap."

"Well I lied."

"EDWARD!!" I slapped him in the arm.

"How dare you lied to me."

"Sorry but I still love you."

"I sighed. I love you too."

THE END

* * *

**_AN: Well that was a oneshot. So tell me if it was funny or not._**


End file.
